Шпион
Общие сведения. Шпион - это специальная, не боевая единица, которая может выполнять развед-миссии на враждебной территории. Смотрите Шпионаж для получения детальной информации. Эффекты. * Дает возможность выполнять миссии вида "шпионаж". Шпионаж. Шпионаж позволяет городам создавать шпионов. Когда житель города является шпионом, он получает возможность выполнять миссии находясь в чужом городе. Каждая миссия имеет свой шанс на удачу или провал. Шанс успеха миссии зависит от колличества вражеских шпионов онлайн, их близости к игроку и наличия развед-башни во вражеском городе. Когда шпион начинает выполнение миссии он должен находиться и оставаться внутри границ вражеского города до окончания миссии. Когда шпион начинает выполнять миссию, уровень его разоблачения начинает повышаться. Когда уровень разоблачения шпиона достигает определенного момента, к шпиону начинают применяться определенные контрмеры. Когда миссия будет завершена, деньги требуемые на ее организацию будут взяты из казны города, отчет об успехе или провале миссии будут записаны в юнит "Шпион", который после смерти шпиона выпадает в виде журнала, который может быть просмотрен любым игроком. Разоблачение шпиона. Уровень разоблачения шпиона всегда равен 0 и остается таким пока вы не начнете выполнение миссий. Когда миссия начнется, уровень разоблачения шпиона будет повышатся на 0.1% в секунду. Если в момент выполнения миссии врадиусе 30 блоков от шпиона будут находится другие игроки, то скорость разоблачения будет увеличиватся на 0.2% за каждого игрока. Если шпион будет находится в радиусе обзора развед-башни, то скорость его разоблачения будет увеличиватся на 0.5% в секунду за каждую башню в радиусе которой будет находится шпион. Каждая миссия имеет свою длительность, чем длиннее миссия тем больше очков разоблачения нужно набрать шпиону, чтобы его обнаружили. С увеличением уровня разоблачения к шпиону начинают применятся контрмеры. Уровни разоблачения и контрмеры против шпионов. : Шанс удачного завершения миссии. The Mission's success chances are also effected by the number of players online in the enemy civilization. Each mission has a requirement for the amount of players online called 'intel' the more intel required for a mission, the more players need to be online to get the maximum success change. The success rate of the mission is reduced by the % of residents online to intel. For example, if a mission's intel is 20, and there are 10 people online. That mission's success chance is lowered by 50%. If there is nobody online the chances of success are 0! (This example may no longer work with the new equation) Equation: Success Rate = BaseMissionSuccessRate*MIN((Residents Online/Intel Required), 1.0) Mission Intel Levels Mission Intel (aka players online) : Создание шпиона. Шпион,как и другие юниты, создаются в бараках. Когда шпион создан, поместите юнит "Шпион" в свой инвентарь и вам будет выдан комплект "книг-миссий". Каждая книга - это отдельная миссия, которая может быть выполнена, когда вы находитесь на вражеской территории. Перед выполнением миссии убедитесь, что в казне вашего города имеется достаточное количество денег, затем выберите книгу, которая отвечает за нужную вам миссию и используйте ее путем нажатия правой кнопки мыши. Когда миссия начнется ваш уровень разоблачения будет отображаться на шкале опыта. Продолжительность миссий. The length of a mission greatly effects your ability to perform it, since each second that ticks by increases your exposure. When your exposure gets too high the town being spied on might be able to kill you or drive you out of their borders, effectively preventing you from performing a mission. Below is a table detailing the length of missions. Remember that you must stay within the town's borders and stay alive in order to successfully complete your mission. In addition some missions require you to be within range of a specific target. You must also be within the correct range of the target when the mission countdown ends. : Сообщение о миссии. Every time a spy performs a mission, the time, date, mission, results, and who performed the mission is logged on the server. When a player has a spy unit and dies, a written book is generated containing a log of all of the spy missions that spy unit has performed. By killing spies, towns can verify that they have been spied upon and can take the appropriate diplomatic action. Смотрите также: